Your New Home
by Flynnstonesss
Summary: Bella has a nice life til her parents are killed she is sent out live with esme&carlisle. She turns out fine til carlisle gives her to dominant edward. He moves her to a secluded home in Ireland. Edward is determined to show bella who she belongs to. r
1. Chapter 1

Here we go! First fan fiction so be nice. Please

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters

Your New Home:

I am Isabella Swan. Currently my life pretty much sucks just plain sucks. I used to think that I had a pretty good life. I lived with my two loving parents Renee and Charlie Swan, they truly truly loved one another, I cant believe I took it for granted, I took everything for granted really. My life was perfect… to perfect. When I was a little girl we used to take trips all the time to the secluded beaches of the coast of Seattle as a family. My father Charlie carrying me on his shoulders while my mom looked for sea shells, too use for her art. That was before we moved to the southern California. Sadly to say that was the beginning of the end for our close nit family.

My parents had both gotten jobs in L.A. My mother as an Art teacher and my father at a well established writing firm. Let me tell you it was a long commute from our Mission Viejo home. But to make up for the long commute my dad bought us a big four bedroom two story house in a nice neighborhood. I had my bedroom and bathroom, that I had decorated in a nice light blue and green. (picture of house on profile along with characters) It felt nice and calming I loved it, the room screamed me from the blankets to the lamp it was perfect for me.

My life was great. I lived the kind of life people wanted to live. We were well of but definitely not millionaires. Until that one day in February, it was a Friday everyone was trying to get home from work to spend a nice three day weekend with their families.

I was sitting at home watching some T.V. with my best friend Jacob waiting for my parents to get home from the writing firm they worked at. I had met Jake when I had first moved here. He was the one of the only people who was actually nice to me. Everybody else was either a jerk or stuck up. We spent that first hour together just talking about our lives and our interests. It was so easy to talk with Jake we fit like two pieces of a puzzle in every way. Before we I knew it we were spending almost every wakeing moment together. We would meet for breakfeast at Starbucks and then either drive or skateboard to our school and back together.

We were currently sitting around watching the office in my families living room couch.

"Hahaha this show is so funny! I think I love you for introducing me to the office"

"That's what she said."

"That was not funny Jake"

"It was and you know it"

"Just shut it and let me watch the show"

"Fine Fine"

One hour later in the middle of the new episode we heard the echo of the phone through the large two story house.

"Ugh can you get it I am loving this new episode"

"No way I am your guest. You get it" Jake scoffed

Jake was incredibly fit but is one of the laziest people I know.

I realized that in order to get what I wanted I had to unleash the puppy dog face. My goof ball of a best friend Jake always fell for it. He looked so comfortable sprawled across my couch I almost felt bad for using my secret weapon, almost.

"Come on Jake pretty please" I said while using my big chocalate doe eyes to my advantage

"No way Bells…You will not win with the face this time I have speacil mind that give me the will power not to fall for the puppy dog look"

"Ya like that has worked so well in the past" I said sarcastically

I knew it was working. Give it another three seconds 3….2…. 1…

"Oh fine but you owe me Bellarina" Jake said trying to be stern but failing miserably

"Whatever you big goof"

And with that he scurried of into the family room to get the phone. I thought he would be back to hand the phone over the phone like he always does. Finally after a few minutes I decided to go save him from the interigating person on the other line.

I called his name numerous times, but no one answered. I looked around the whole house, I frantically went back downstairs toward the kitchen. I finally heard him talking quietly in the pantry. It wasn't like Jacob to talk quietly let alone hide in my pantry with the phone. I decided to quietly easedrop on the conversation, I figured it was ok since it was my phone. But right as I reached the door to the pantry it swung open revealing a teary-eyed Jacob. The whole calmotion knocked me of me feet on to the cold marble floor covering the kitchen area.

" What the Hell?!" exclaimed Jacob "Oh Bella its you. Oh My Gosh are you alright I didn't see you there" he chuckled his light laugh croaky and weak like he had been crying unlike the usuall big laugh that usually filled these huge rooms

I didn't answer because the fall had knocked the wind out of me

"Bells" I didn't answer "Bella" he said slightly louder

I still didn't answer

"Oh no Bella I cant lose you too!" "God this is just to much. Just to much"

For some reason his words made me worried like they had a hidden meaning. And what in Gods name did he mean he couldn't lose me too. Oh my Gosh maybe he lost someone I mean who could be that close to him. Well he and Charlie did a lot together ever since Jake's dad ended up in wheelchair last year. But that couldn't be it. Could it? I didn't have time to ponder it because in one swift motion I was lifted of the hard marble and into Jake's warm arms. I instinctively leened into him. He began to carry me up the large staircase. Once he had entered my room he gently placed me on my soft comforter.

"What do you mean you cant lose me too?" I said as I stirred softly to get a good look at him. When I did his face went from relieved to surprised to heartbroken to reluctent. It was so much to take in after my fall that I almost couldn't read his face.

"Bells…."

"Jacob please tell me you know I will get it out of you one way or another" I said slightly more awake now

"Bella everything will be better when you wake just try to get some rest now" Jacob said softly

"Jake tell me now" I said sitting up. I didn't know what he was keeping from me but something told me that I needed to know whether I would like it or not. Every fiber of my being told me that I needed to know now not later but right now

"Bella before I tell you have to butterfly me" Jake and I had made up a speacil pinky promise that were called butterflies. These promises ment that no matter what we had to keep our promise. "that you will remember that I will be there for you. You Bella every step of the way"

"Ok Jake I butterfly you" I said with calmness that even surprised me

Jacob exhaled loudly before looking deeply into my eyes and spoke but not before stating "Bella I warned you and am here for you"

I waited

"Bella I don't really know how to say this but…your parents they were in an accident coming home from work together" I starred at him not moving

"I am so sorry Bella"

That was the last thing I heard before I blocked out

Ok so tell me how you liked it please read and review give me your ideas for the next chapter I need ideas


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone here is chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters

Chapter 2

Facing Life

BPOV

I slowly felt myself getting more and more aware of my surroundings all though I still did not feel well enough to open my eyes or speak yet. While I was lying there I recognized Jake's voice along with someone else that I have never heard before. Although I didn't have time to try to figure out whom it was talking to Jacob, because something they said caught my attention immediately.

"………When are they coming or better yet when is she going" the voice I recognized as Jacob said.

"They should be coming for her in a few days" said the unfamiliar voice

"I don't know why they are doing this my family and I could very well take care of her." Jake said with so much venom in his I mentally cringed "I mean if you were in this situation wouldn't you want to stay with someone that you know" Jake said his voice becoming more soft and pleading

'What they heck are they talking about this doesn't make any since at all'

"The state and the orphanage agency said that they already have a nice family for her" said the other voice "I mean I could bring it up again with the board but I am sure the decision is already final"

"So you mean that she will be leaving after the funeral," Jake said sadly

"Yes Mr. Black that is most likely what will happen"

"But but…"

"Mr. Black it is better to just except the situation as it is and spend the time you have left with each other happily instead of dwelling on the unpleasant things" the other voice said softly "I will see you in three days with Ms. Swan to set the final arrangements for the move and funeral. Good day Mr. Black"

"Good Bye Mr. Bruckdeiden. And please don't forget to bring it up with the board just in case" said Jacob

I assumed the man nodded because after Jacob had said those few sadly spoken words I heard the sound of expensive shoes clicking on my chestnut wooden floor that covered an extension of the house. And a door softy click shut before someone I assumed to be Jacob sat on my bed. I wasn't sure who it was because my back was to them and I was curled up in a fetal position.

" Bells…Bellarina" Jacob said while shaking my curled up form softly but effectively

This was all just too much for my mind to handle at once. I didn't understand the meaning behind their words. I was desperately trying to decode their conversation. Then it came to me. Oh My God…my parents. This wasn't a dream it was really happening. Everything began to make since about their conversation from funeral to the mention of me moving. No! This means I am not staying with Jake. I can't lose him as well! I began to hyperventilate.

Jake choose now to realize that I was awake "Bella oh I didn't hear you wake up. What's wrong are you okay"

By now I was sitting up in my bed starring at him wide eyed gasping for air

'No Jake I am not fine my parents are DEAD and I just realized that I am being sent to live with someone who I know nothing about' I screamed silently at Jake

It took him a few more seconds to figure out that I was hyperventilating

"Oh My Gosh BELLA?! Are you hyperventilating?" I meekly tried to nod but he got the picture "Deep breaths. In and out In and out In and out"

"This" breath "Is" breath "Just" breath "All too" breath "Much"

"It will be ok Bells. We will get through this. We will make it" Jake said with determination while hugging me gently to his warm muscled chest

Even though Jake was saying comforting things to me I still couldn't believe they were making me move away with random people who could be mean to me.

Sadly I didn't know that these were not random people, these people had paid the government hundreds of thousands of dollars to get me into there clutches up in Washington. And sadly these were not just people who would yell at me for something. They were much much much worse…

Ok so tell me what you think I know she passes out a lot but we need to get through this part before the good stuff. Read and Review please!


	3. An awakening

**READ AUTHOR NOTE OR YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND MY CHAPTER!**

Thank you so much for reviewing I am really excited to continue my story. Now to answer your questions

Bella doesn't know whom she is staying with yet or that she was basically bought off from the government I was just doing a little foreshadowing of what is to come. And no the government doesn't really know her as a person; the Cullens basically bribed them with money so they could adopt her. I can't tell you why though cuz I don't want to give everything away. Bella is 15 1/2. In her parents will the Blacks are her guardians but the cullens bribed them to get rid of that will so that the cullens can adopt them although you will here more of the details later on in the story. The guy Jake was talking to was Mr. Bruckdeiden. I made him up he is not really that important but he is the cullens lawyer going undercover to pose as someone working for the state and pretending to be Bella's lawyer. The board is just the "people" who will decide what's going to happen to Bella. Although the panel has been bribed by the Cullen family. And Bella will live with them for about three to five months before Edward comes into the story it really depends on how everything falls into place. If you want to see pictures of the characters and their homes they are on my profile, also the picture of Bella on there is what I think she is supposed to look like in the story. Please send me your comments and ideas. Don't forget to spread the word about my story

~flynnstones

Play list: Survivor by Beyonce or Right Here by Brandy or Show me what I'm looking for by Carolina liar

**chapter 3**

It had been three days since I had heard Jake and Mr. Bruckdeiden speaking to each other. It had been three days to take me too realize that I was not dreaming. Three days to realize that my time is limited with Jake. Three days to realize my life was about to change forever, for the better or worse I didn't know and that was the most terrifying part of the whole situation.

This morning I got out of my bed in a zombie like state. I picked out nice gray pencil skirt and a light blue silk ruffle shirt to wear to the meeting with Mr. Bruckdeiden. I turned on the shower and immediately got under the warm comforting sensation of the water cascading down my back and soaking up my hair. I grabbed my usual strawberry and vanilla shampoo and lathered it into my chocolate waves.

After I got out of the shower I out on my grown up looking outfit. I took my favorite brush that my mother had gotten me when I was twelve when we moved here. The memory of her sweet personality always filled with love and happiness seemed to make my fathers heart soar. Oh my father I couldn't bring myself to try to bring back the memories about him for in fear that I would breakdown in tears. But it was too late just the thought of my deceased father made my eyes water.

'No Bella you will not cry. You will survive. You will make it through this day' I coached myself

With my newfound courage I stood up of my bedroom floor and pulled myself together, pulled on my favorite Marc Jacobs heels and left my house in my BMW. I drove over to Jake's house feeling slightly better about myself.

I walked out of the car I mad my way up the gorgeous porch leading to his doorway. Three light knocks and five deep breaths later Jacob emerged from the doorway in a midnight blue button down with sleeves rolled up to his elbows and dark brown corduroy pants.

I didn't even have time to look at his face before he enveloped me into a warm fierce hug. 'Man' I thought 'I was really going to miss these hugs.' I eagerly returned the embrace

"I missed you Bells" Jacob said in a gentle tone

"I know Jake but I needed some time to just recuperate, it was a lot to take in all at once Jake." I responded

"I understand Bells. I understand." He held on to me tightly for another second before releasing my small figure.

"Come on Jake we don't want to be late" I said softly

He looked at me searching for any type of emotion but coming up blank. I counted to ten in my head before he reluctantly took my hand and led me to the BMW. He looked at me pleadingly and then to the silver car.

I chuckled lightly "Sure Jake just be careful with her"

"Aren't I always" Jake said with a wide smile

"Shut up and drive," I said to Jake with a horrible impersonation of Rihanna's voice.

We spoke mindlessly to each other the rest of the way there. I knew when we had gotten there because Jake smile turned into a grimace almost immediately, effectively ending my good mood. When we parked in front of Mr. Bruckdieden office, Jacob pulled the key out of the ignition of the car and turned to face me.

" Are you sure you are going to be ok Bella…I mean I can reschedule…"

I cut him off "Its ok Jake lets just gets this over with"

He didn't say anything else but got out of the car ran over to my side opened my door for me and took my hand.

We walked hand in hand towards Mr. Bruckdeiden's office, which was holding my fate.

I was tempted to end it right here but I didn't cuz I know that you guys would always review right. Well that's what I thought till I got thirty emails that told me that people have been adding me to their story alerts. And im like then why aren't you guys reviewing or taking my poll I mean I am doing this for you guys give me a little feedback so I know how I am doing. I thought no one was reading my story but what do you know I have fifty people who added me but didn't review!

Ok it felt good to get that all out I love you guys but I need some feedback, ideas, and help leave reviews!!! Don't take it personally.

Once we had entered the building I was in aw. The whole place was very quiet with only some classical music playing in the back round.

"Well this is not what I had expected at all," Jake whispered to me

I merely nodded, I thought it would be busy and casual but it was a very business like place. Thank God I had dressed accordingly. The last thing I wanted was to look like a helpless little girl who couldn't take care of herself.

Looking around for a few more seconds before I felt myself being pulled my Jacob in the direction of a secretary-looking girl in the front. She sat behind a dark mahogany desk. As we got closer I got a better look at her facial features. She had naturally tousled coppery hair with brown highlights; light sun kissed skin, grayish green eyes, plump full lips, and a straight nose. Her nameplate on her desk read Taherah Masen. She was gorgeous (picture on profile). When I looked to Jake to say something since I was too shy I was utterly surprised to see Jake staring at Taherah like he had seen the sun for the first time.

P.s. her name is pronounced (ta-her-re) the e at the end of her name sounds like egg not easel just to clear things up for you guys

I weakly elbowed him to get his attention but his gaze on the girl was not broken. I took this time to realize that she was staring at him as well with the same unbroken gaze.

"Um Hello Ms. Masen" I said trying to get her attention

She immediately looked up at me with a huge smile on her beautiful face "Why yes Ms. Swan…is it" I nodded "Okay well it will be a few moments I will alert Mr. Bruckdeiden that you are here. In the meantime you can sit it our waiting area, while I speak to Mr. Black here."

"Ya Bells I will call you when he is ready for you." Jake spoke for the first time since he had seen Taherah

'Well it seems Jacob found himself a girlfriend' I thought to myself while I walked away. Well it's good that when I'm gone he will have someone. Even though it is sad I will not be there I am happy that he will not be in pain like me.

As I walked away I heard Jacob tell Taherah "By the way it's Jake… and well I was wondering if you would like out for dinner next week Ms. Masen?"

She giggled, "I would love to Jake and its Tahi by the way"

I blocked the rest of their conversation out and sunk into the comfy leather chair in the sitting room.

Do you guys think Tahi will be important in the story later on? I tried my best to leave some clues on how she will be in the story later when I described her looks and her maiden name. And review if you guys want another chapter. Give me your ideas and comments. I will try to leave a bigger chapter next time and yes she will be moving next chapter. Yay we are finally getting somewhere.

REVIEW GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS, COMMENTS, AND QUESTIONS!!!

Click on the button below to review

Check out my characters pictures on my profile! I out Tahi and Mr. Bruckdeiden on there as well


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys just wanted to let you all know that unless I get twenty reviews I am not going to upload the next chapter. I am sick of seeing people favorite my story and then not give me reviews I mean I need some feedback pronto! And a special thanks to those you are reviewing if you guys do review I take names and do my best to give you guys sneak peek of the next chapter._

Chapter 4

It knew it had only been a few moments but it felt as if it was hours sitting there. At first I was feeling alright…until my thoughts wandered to how long I would have to wait and that led me to thinking what will happen in that conference room. Would I be given to an orphanage? What about Jake? What will happen to the house? I was thankful when I heard the familiar voice of Jacob calling me back to reality.

"Bells…Bella….Bellarina" I heard him call my name and waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh hey Jake" I said, suddenly snapping back into the harsh reality I was stuck in. 'Ya like your thoughts are so much better' I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Ya I came to come get you Tahi said Mr. B was ready for you"

"Oh okay…wait hold up there Jakey boy. Tahi? Mr. B?"

"Ya that's what Tahera since we are going out next week…" Jake said with a big grin on his face

"Oh My Gosh Jake! That's so great I am happy for you she seems like a great catch."

"She is" he said while starring off into the distance like he was daydreaming of something "Wait your OK with this right, I mean your not hurt by me going on a date with someone so soon after you leaving?"

'Yes Jake I am hurt you have already found happiness when I am so hurt!' was what I felt like saying to him. But the hopeful smile on his face told me otherwise.(a/n: don't you guys hate that feeling where you say its fine but you know its killing you inside.)

"Ya Jake I told you already its great that you found someone to be there for you when I'm not" I said trying my best not show my true feelings.

"Thanks Bells I feel so much better know that you are OK with everything." Jacob said on a happy tone. 'if you only knew Jake if you only knew' " We should probably get going now we don't want to keep Mr. B waiting"

"Not even going to ask why you decided to call Mr. Bruckner that Jake." I said in an sarcastic tone

" Well Bruckdeiden is really a mouthful so I settled for Mr. B"

Before I knew it we were standing in front a mahogany wooden door that read "Mr. Bruckdieden." Jake's hand instantly tightened around mine.

"Are you ready for this Bella. Please know that it is OK to say no." Jake said seriously

"No its OK. I'm OK. There is no point in trying to evade it, this needs to be done"

"Well, if your sure"

Without another word after his statement he knocked on the door and pushed it open to reveal a very handsome man in possibly his late forties.

The man immediately looked up at us when we entered the room and smiled.

"Hello I'm Mr. Bruckdeiden it is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Swan and I am sincerely sorry for your loss but I am here to help along the way. And Mr. Black I dare say it is nice to see you again as well."

"Thank you" I replied unsure of what else to say to him

"Please you two take a seat you both look very uncomfortable so we can get started here."

Mr. Bruckdieden stated

"Thanks" said Jacob

We both walked up to the chairs seated in front of his desk.

"Know Ms. Swan were would you like to start."

"Let's start with the funeral arrangements first and then ease into other things slowly" I said as I took a in deep breath

……. 1 hour later…………………………………………………..

"Well now that we have all of that cleared up lets move on to other subjects....such as were you will be living." Mr. Bruckdeiden obviously trying to ease the subject to me kindly.

"What matter? I thought you talked with your board about having Bella stay with my family and I." Jake said his tone laced with a serious but forceful edge

"Well yes Mr. Black I did. But they seemed to have already made a disition about where Ms. Swan will be living." Mr. Bruckdeiden explained to Jacob

"So who will I be staying with. I mean I know you two have been speaking about this privately but don't you think I should know since it does involve me more than the two of you." I spoke for the first time in twenty minutes

"I am glad you asked Ms. Swan, but I am afraid Mr. Black will have to step in our sitting room for this part of our conversation."

"Why?" Jake surprised

"Well there will be some confidential and unsecured information that we will be discussing" He said to Jacob, but when he looked at his face he quickly added in "I will call you back in when it is more prudent for you to be here"

Jake made no move to leave but I knew that Mr. Bruckdeiden would not give me any information with him in the room and I needed to know what fate had in store for me.

"Jake its okay I will be fine if I need you or feel uncomfortable I will not hesitate to come get you." He turned to me with a painful expression on his face

"Are you sure Bells..."

"Yes, Jake I need to do this on my own, go talk with Tahera I am sure she is wondering were you left too." I swear I awl his face visibly brighten at the mention of her name then compose once again into a poker face.

"If your sure..."

"Yes Jake go"

With a hopeful smile to me and a glare in Mr. Bruckdeiden direction he turned and left the room closing the door with a forceful pull although not enough to get anyone to comment on it. 'So Jacob showing people what he could do but not leaving them with enough to get irritated' I laughed silently to myself

"Well he is quite a character isn't he." Mr. B said snapping me out of my reverie

"Yes he certainly is" I replied

"Well Ms. Swan lets get started here"

"So break it to me where and who am I staying with."

"Well I have found you a great family in northern Washington"

"Washington! But that is hours from anywhere near southern California." I nearly shouted

"Well yes. But I assure you that the family you will be living with is great and well off. And as much as it pains me to say this the decision has already been made. You will be moving there in approximately 4 days." He replied smoothly

"I am at loss for words.." I managed to say. They were really making me stay with some random family.

"Ms. Swan the best thing to do now is too just go home and spend the last few days with your friends that you have left. I will have a moving crew come tomorrow to pick up your things. And don't worry all of your possessions along with the estate will be put into storage and when you turn eighteen they will all be transferred back into your account."

With that he stood up to shake my hand. "It's been a pleasure too meet with you, and I will see you in a few days, the day before your departure actually so I can get you ready for the move."

I could only nod and shake his hand.

When I stepped out of the room I was immediately enveloped in a hug by Jacob

"Hey Bells how did it go in there?" he asked causioulsy

"Well it's official I am moving to Washington on Saturday, and the funeral is on Thursday" I said sniffling lightly

"Oh Bella I am so sorry but I will help you I will not leave your side tell you step on that plane." Jake vowed

"Thanks Jake. But who knows maybe something good will come out of this." I said trying me hardest to be positive

"Are you ready to leave Bells" He said releasing me from his muscled arms.

"Ya I'm ready lets get going" without another word but a goodbye to Tahi we were out the door and stepped into the silver BMW and sped off into the distance desperately trying to escape the harsh sting of reality

TWO DAYS LATER AFTER THE FUNERAL AND MOVING EVERYTHING INTO STORAGE

It had been two days since the meeting with Mr. Bruckdeiden and I was moving tomorrow to Washington. The funeral had been yesterday and it was truly a way form me too get some closure we had released there ashes into the river by our house that my parents loved to go to together.

All of my family's possessions had been moved into storage on wends day and the house was being rented out to a nice Irish family that had just moved to the states. I have been staying at Jacob's house since that night, and lets just say that Jake has kept his promise and stayed by my side as much as humanly possible.

But now I was just waiting well nervously waiting is probably a more accurate assumption. Mr. Bruckdeiden was supposed to be showing up at three o'clock it was now two fifty.

"He should be here any minute" Jake spoke to me softly

"I know." I said in a monotone kind of voice

Jacob moved across the room till he was standing in front of me

"Bells even though you will not be living here anymore you are and will always be best friend." Jake said sincerely

"You don't know how nice it is to hear you tell me that" I replied back to him I said in a soft voice not trusting my real voice in fear that I would break down into tears in front of my best friend. It's not that I am afraid to cry in front of Jacob it's the fact that I don't want to burden him with my problems anymore than I already have.

That was all he needed to hear before he encased me with his warm inviting arms, and in that moment all I could do was hang on to this precious little moment with all my might, capture every detail and emotion and store it into my memory for those sorrowful days I knew were in the near future.

After I few short seconds I realized that this beautiful moment would have to come to an end just like everything else, once again time was the enemy I wonder if it had ever been a friend.

Pulling me out of my complex thoughts was a hard knock on the front door of the house.

"I'll just step out for a second Bells...you know he doesn't like me and won't say anything with me around." Jake said with a slightly more playful tone

"OK I will come get you when he's gone."

"Good Luck....oh and hey make sure to tell Mr. B I said hi" he added in and with a big grin he stood up and left me to face my destiny on my own

"Sure thing" I replied more to myself than Jacob

I then realized Mr. Bruckdeiden had probably been waiting for a while, I rushed to get the door, as I flung the door open I got the sight of a clock it read three o'clock. 'How very punctuational of him' I thought of him to myself.

"Hello Ms. Swan I must say you look lovely this afternoon."

"Thank you please come on in."

"Well what are we discussing today I thought everything was already taking care of."

"Oh it is I just wanted to give you your plane tickets." He said as of though it should have been more obvious, regardless he continued "I got you a first class seat to Seattle, Washington. And because I am sure your friend wants to follow you to till the terminal gate I got him a pass so you can be with each other till the last minute possible"

"Thank you...for everything especially for the pass for Jake." I said my eyes tearing up

"Oh it was no trouble. Well if you will excuse me I have a few phone calls to make."

He stood up from the beige armchair to shake my hand "It has been a pleasure working with you Ms. Swan and will see you again soon."

I just smiled half halfhearted and nodded towards him. I couldn't help but feel that there was some kind of hidden meaning to his words but quickly excused the thought as a poor choice of words...although he seemed to have a very profound vocabulary. He began to walk towards the door with his black briefcase in tow.

As he opened the door he turned to face me one last time "Have a nice flight." He said as he flashed me he toothy white smile.

I got up to go search for Jake it was time to pack the clothes I had left

NEXT DAY ….......................................................................

I was currently walking towards my terminal gate with Jacob hand in hand.

"I am really gonna miss you Bella" Jacob said as the announcer called for my flight

"Oh come here you big goof...I'll miss you too" I said as I hugged him with all my might.

"Goodbye Jake..I will call and email you every day" I said trying to by time

The announcer called again saying that they were now boarding first class seats.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Bells...Bellarina...Bella come on you have to go this is the last call for your flight."

"I love you with all my heart Jake, butterfly"

"Butterfly"

And with that I turned at walked away from my best friend and boarded the plane to Seattle. That was by far the hardest thing I have ever done.

Finsh chapter

review please feel free to ask questions


	5. author note

I have a poll up guys so check it out also I have updated the pictures of charcters and places. Also I have gotten a beta. I have a new chapter in the making but remember I cant update till I get twenty reviews

~Flynnstones


	6. Chapter 6

Hey you guys I am really happy for the reviews and support

just wanted to let you guys know that I have changed the plot a bit Edward will still be moving Bella to Ireland but not as soon. They will be living with Carlisle and Esme and their siblings for a few months (don't worry I will set them in a schedule and skip a month so it doesn't become very boring.) Bella will realize subtle things that are different about the cullen family and clues from the servants and vales but wont figure it out. Edward will come back and then take Bella to Ireland. That is when he will get dominant.

Chapter 5

I had just gotten off my flight it wasn't incredibly long but I was tired enough to want to immediately want to jump into my nice comfortable bed. And sadly I came to the devastating observation that I don't have one anymore.

To say that I was nervous about meeting my new family was a serious under statement, I was overwrought, distressed, and apprehensive. Would they like me? Where would I be going to school?

Would they even let me go to school or would they home school me? Would I have to share a room? Would I have any siblings? Did they have pets? Were they religious? Would they have lots of rules?

All of these questions were roaming throughout my mind as I made my way to the baggage claim were Mr. Bruckdeiden said I was supposed to meet the Cullens.

What was I even looking for I thought frantically. I didn't know the first thing about hem only there last name and there address that was about it.

That was when I saw I a beautiful light brown haired woman in her forties smiling at me.

Was this her? Should I go ask? Plausibly not, because what if she wasn't part of my foster family then I would be left in an awkward conversation.

Fortunately, for me the woman started to elegantly glide over to me. I didn't think it was possible for someone to be so graceful.

"Hello I am Esme Cullen, I conceived the idea that you are Isabella Marie from seeing you in pictures that Mr. Bruckdeiden has provided for us?" she spoke in a smooth voice

"Yes I am Isabella, but I go by Bella." I tried to say without stuttering to much

"Oh good I was worried that I wouldn't be able to find you" she replied smoothly

"It's nice to meet you" I said trying not to let her know just how curious I really was

"Oh darling I a sure you that there is no need to to hide the fact that you are curious about were you will be living and whom you will be living with. I will explain mostly everything to you once we are settled our car. It is about an hour drive to Forkes."

"Forkes?" I said it like a question

"Yes, Forkes that is we live." she said in slightly irritated voice that she gave something away, but she quickly recovered and pulled out a breathtaking smile "Now I will keep my promise and answer all of your questions once we are in the car."

"OK sounds good to me" I replies genuinely

"Great. Follow me" she said turning around and started to walk in the other direction I quickly followed her through a long hallway that led to an elevator and outside into a parking garage.

She took out the keys for her car and it was then that I realized that she drove a nice Lexus. 'Well they were certainly well off' I thought to myself

Once we were settled in the car she plugged the key into the ignition and sped off. 'Jeez did they all drive so fast' I thought as a grabbed onto my seat hanging onto dear life itself.

After about ten minutes of silence she turned slightly to look at me.

"Well now were shall we start...or better yet what would you like to know?" She asked sweetly

I debated on what to say but finally just decided to go with the easiest question possible "Are you married do you have children?"

"Why yes dear I am married. Happily in fact have been for twenty years."

"Wow that's a really long time. Not that it is bad to be married to someone for so long but you must really be committed" I said flabbergasted

"Its not really a long time if you are enjoying yourself" she challenged "And yes I have three sons and two daughters. Although my daughters are not biological."

"Really?!" I said excitedly I had always wanted siblings "What are there names? How old are they? Do they live with you?"

"Slow down sweetheart I will answer all of your questions. My daughters names are Alice and Rosalie, Alice is seventeen and Rosalie is twenty. Rosalie has been with us for about 4 years and Alice for about 2 years."

"Do you think they will like me?" I said now slightly nervous

"Oh yes Rosalie really wants I knew sister, personally between you and me I think she is tired of Alice trying to dress her up. Oh and Alice don't even get me started you are all she has been talking about for these last few days. Carlisle my husband actually band her from saying your name she was talking about you so much." she replied chuckling lightly

"Well that is a huge relief" I said now that I felt more calm about meeting my 'new' family "What about your sons" I asked her still very curious

"Well Emmett my oldest son is twenty four and has a very close bond with Rosalie, he really loves sports." she said and I swear I heard her say 'and Rosalie' but it was to quiet to be sure. I think she realized that I noticed so she easily recovered with "What a voice that young man has and I don't mean in singing but in talking. By god when the boys were younger they used to bicker and argue with each other Emmett was the loudest of the bunch. I remember I used to have to send them outside when they really went at it. And then there is Jasper he is in the middle he is twenty two and also has a close bond with my youngest daughter Alice. He is comes off very quiet but he really is a nice boy." she explained to me happily

"Wait didn't you say you had a third son?"

"Oh yes my youngest son Edward what a handsome young man he is, don't tell the others but I think he is the best looking out of the three." I giggled lightly at her comment "He just turned twenty, his birthday is in January. He loves to play the piano and also comes off quiet but when he is angry there is no turning back. He like all my other sons work at the Cullen and Masen Cooperation, a very successful one if may add. I have a feeling that you two will become close." she said truthfully

"Why do you say that?" I questioned her

"I am not sure I just have a feeling, like I said." she replied "But the boys are gone this weekend only Carlisle stayed they are having what you could call a boys only weekend, they went camping to be exact. Though Edward will be coming back in a few weeks to pick some things up before returning to Ireland till June."

"Really what is he doing there? Won't he be lonely?"

"Oh trust me dearest Bella he wont be lonely" she said kindly while patting my hand lightly

Once again I felt as if her words had a hidden meaning to them but I stayed quiet. I didn't want to ruin her good mood she seemed to be a compassionate woman, but then again I had only known Esme for about an hour.

In was only about five minutes later that Esme started driving into a forest pathway, only the farther we went the more it seemed like a pathway to a home. The expensive colored gravel covered the pathway's floor and large trees surrounded us almost like a storybook (you now those beautiful houses in the south that have those long gravel pathways leading up to the huge house)

She pulled into a gorgeous driveway where a vale was standing at guard.

'Well here goes nothing' I though to myself 

The vale waist ed no time in rushing over to our car and immediately opened Esme's door and greeted her, he then did the same for me I didn't know what to say to him I wasn't used to being treated this way so I settled for a "Thank You"

The man looked shocked almost as if no one had ever said that to him before, he easily overcame his shock and responded with a big grin and a "Your Welcome."

I hadn't noticed but another vale had run to the trunk and and take n out my luggage and carried it into the house I was about to stop her when Esme spoke "Oh don't worry Bella Samantha is just taking your things up to your room. John here will show which room is yours I will give you about an hour to unpack and get settled then you can come down stairs and I will introduce you to the girls."

"Alright sounds good"I replied happily 'maybe this wont be so bad' I thought to myself

Then a man in his late fifties came up to me

"Hello Ms. Swan it is a pleasure to meet you I am John and will be helping you find your room."

"It's nice to meet you too and please call me Bella" I replied warmly

"As you wish Ms. Sw- er Bella follow me" he stuttered obviously not used to calling someone by their first name

"Cool lead the way" I said as he turned and started walking. He led us through many long hallways and to a massive staircase embellished with marble carvings that matched the expensive onyx floor. Once we got to the second floor he led me down another hallway that held many bedrooms at the end of the hall one of them was closed. John stopped in front of it.

"Your new room Bella." when he opened the doorway I gasped (PICTURE ON PROFILE)

The bedroom had honey wood floors with light mint green walls, beautiful cream white crown molding accented the white flowing curtains. There was a antic white bed with roses carved into the top headboard that had french windows on either side. The bedding was a combination of baby blue and a sweet delicate pink. There were also subtle splashes of green throughout the room. Under the bed lay a soft white almost fury rug. The room also had other accessories commenting it. It was beautiful, simply beautiful.

"Lady Alice decorated it for you, she hopes dearly that you will like it, I will leave you to unpack."

I sent him a small gentle smile before he turned and opened the elegant antic white door and left the room.

I started to unpack my things.

About an hour later came a knock on my door

John had come back into my room and sent me a small smile in my direction

"Bella I know that it is not my place to be telling you this, but I have been with the Cullens for twenty years since Edward was born in fact and know all of the secrets that lie in these hallways. Bella dear you need to know that the Cullens are not what they seem to be. I am most certainly afraid the same thing that has happened to Lady Alice and Lady Rosalie will happen to you."

"Yes John please go on" I needed to know what the hell he was talking about it seemed like he was revealing so much info yet not enough at the same time.

"Lady Bella..." he started but was cut off by a delicate but authoritative knock on my door.

Esme came walking in and John immediately stood up bowed to Esme then to me and left the room.

"Well Bella I see that you are done in here why don't you come on down and meet the girls."


	7. Chapter 7

Hi you guys sorry this is not a chapter but I need to tell you guys that I am working on a few of them together so you guys can have daily updates...sound good. Also need your help. I am looking for a story I don't know the name very well but I think it is called the business of being betrothed and it is edward is a duke or something like that and Esme set up Edward and Bella also it is a completed story and is about 15 chapters I think. If you guys could give me the correct name and author that would be great. Also whomever gives me the correct name and author first will get an exclusive sneak peek with alice and Rosalie I might even include an Edward point of view.


	8. FIRST IMPRESSION CHAPTER 6

Chapter 6

Previously :

"Lady Bella..." he started but was cut off by a delicate but authoritative knock on my door.

Esme came walking in and John immediately stood up bowed to Esme then to me and left the room.

"Well Bella I see that you are done in here why don't you come on down and meet the girls."

All at once my fears and insecurities came flooding into my body. All of the fears that had once been so expertly clothed and covered by my mind were suddenly exposed and released as if an elastic broke.

"Okay Esme..." I managed to croak out to her, Esme's beautiful features now twisted worry and concern. She hurridly glided over to me and ever so gently cradled my delicate and fragile form into a warm and inviting hug.

"Oh dearest Bella. There is nothing to be worried or unsure about. I understand how you are feeling Rose was just like you. But I once again asure you that there is not a thing to be worried about. You will settle in just fine with the girls." she told me confidently

I had to admit I was feeling a lot better after her short but liberating pep talk.

"Thanks Esme you don't know how much that meant to me." I said gratefully

"Oh its no trouble sweetheart." She spoke smoothly as she pulled herself from the embrace

"Well now that everything is cleared up, why don't you come on down and meet the girls. I know that they are certainly dying to see who will be there new companion." She spoke up happily

"Why? Don't they have other friends from school and stuff?" I asked confused on why they were so intrested in me 'Because you are their knew sister. Of course Bella. Wake up for God Sakes!'

"Well you will be their knew sister of course. But Alice and Rose don't have friends other than their cousins or my sons." I slightly noticed that she didnt say their brothers. 'Hmm I wonder why?' I thought to myself. "Alice home schools just like you will be in a few weeks once you are settled at home. And Rose already finished school. It seemed as if though you were a little distracted in the car but we live s good 20 minutes from town."

"Oh." was all I responded

We then desended down the main marble staircase that led into the sitting room. There sitting in the gorgeous white loveseat were the hands down two most beautiful girls I had ever seen in my life.

The first was a stunning bombshell blonde. But not the sluttly kind she was gorgeaous. The shiny almost medium blonde hair flowed like wavy silk halfway down her back. She had strong jaw line, that complemented her flawless skin. Her lips were a pretty nude shade that were full but not too large. She had a perfectly strait nose. And dont even get me started on her eyes they were a stunning bright ice blue that at this moment shined with joy and happiness. (look at profile for picture. Sorry I didn't pick Nikki reed to star the role but you really need to look at the Rosalie I found she is beyond gorgeous. She in some ways what Rosalie in twilight should have been. The epitome of beauty.)

The other girl was not as beautiful as the blonde but then again I didnt think anyone could be more beautiful than her, but if anything would come close to her it would have definitely been the beautiful dark haired beauty by my side. She had dark brown almost black hair that was cut in layers a little farther than shoulders and was slightly curled at the bottom. Her side bangs were playfully blow dried to the side of her face. Her eyebrows were arched delicately above her beautifully almond shaped hazel eyes. Her eyes had a dark sparkling green circling a dark chesnut colored brown. She also had light pick lips that accented her button shaped nose. (I changed to a better picture of Alice the other one wasn't as good she looks spectacular in the knew picture I choose.)

Before I could say anything the dark haired girl stood up and almost danced towards me. I was dumbstruck to say the least. But before I could stick out my hand and try to make a good impression I was suddenly airborn and thrown into the leather couch.

'Who the hell could that have been?' I thought to myself 'their is no way in hell that one of those girls could do that'

"Well its nice to meet you too..." I said slightly out of breath

"Alice dear I thought I mentioned no tackling Bella" Esme stated in a very motherly tone

"Sorry Bella! I am just so excited to meet you! We are going to have so much fun together, we can go shopping, do our hair, go to the-" Alice's bubbly and cheerful voice was cut off be the beautiful blonde I saw in the room earlier

"Alice calm down you are going to scare the poor girl." She exclaimed as Alice helped me stand up

"Hello it is nice to meet you Isabella I'm Rosalie. Although most people just call me Rose. I know we are going to get along well you seem like you have a great personality and I cant get over how pretty you are I thought surely that since Esme wouldn't show me your picture that you would be some weirdo. " Rosalie said smiling as she stuck her hand out for me to shake

"I wanted it to be a suprize" Esme defended herself

"Its nice to meet Rose but call me Bella. And I a sure you that I am not as extrodinary as you claim me too be. Although in time you will see me flaws "

"Oh Bella EVERYONE has flaws." 'apparently not everyone' I thought to myself sarcasticlly "But let me warn you now if Alice asks you to go shopping you need to say No." Rose said seroiusly

"Hey" Alice said offended

"Oh Im sure you cant be that bad" I said

"Great then Bella wouldn't you like to come with me tommorow to the mall." She said excitedly

"Ummm...." I replied unsure

"We could spend some time to get to know each other talk about our intrests, likes, dislikes...you know 'sisterly bonding time'." She pleaded with those big hazel eyes

"Well..." I said my will power was slowly turning into dust under her gaze

"Don't do it Bella, you will regret it..." Rosalie sang

"Okay" I finally gave in

"Oh Bella you are going to regret saying that." Rose said completely serious

"Thank you Bellarina you wont regret it" Alice rushed over to me and embraced me with her tiny arms. I couldn't help but hug back

"Now ladies what do you say we go eat some chinese food." Esme gushed clearly happy that all of her daughters were getting along together

As Alice was dancing her way to the kitchen Rosalie whispered "It will be okay I will make up an excuse for tommorow so you can come home early there is no way in hell that you will be able to survive Alice with your small figure."

Okay she had me officaily scared for what I had agreed too.


	9. Chapter 9

**(I put an alternate photo for Bella on my profile because I don't think Kristen Stewart really captures the real Bella in my story. But for the people who like Kristen I kept the pictures of her on my profile to keep you happy just keep in mind that I don't visualize her as Edward's Bella....sorry)**

Chapter 7

Edward's point of view

Only two more weeks then I would be with my other half. I never really believed in that soul mate shit but when I saw her picture there was no turning back. We complemented each other just with our looks I couldnt imagine how spectacular it would be when our personality's combined. Her soft beautiful face and delicate well-proportioned body balanced out my strong cheekbones, muscled body, and dominant and unforgiving personality.

Jasper and Emmett already had already gotten their wives when they were twenty. I always thought what Carlisle and my brothers were doing was wrong but they just told me that when I saw the right girl I would do anything to get her. Just as they had....Well they got their wish because I most definitely found her.

I was infatuated with her. 'To say the least' I thought sarcastically. She was in my every thought and descision. My angel, my darling, my love, my beautiful fiance

My Isabella Marie

As I was walking back from the lake with Jasper and Emmett I wondered if Carlisle had told her about the move with me to Ireland or had he had Esme break it to her gently. Well he had done this before so I guess I should just trust him.

I would be going to Ireland to get everything prepared for my love. I just hoped she would except that I would be in charge and 'wair the pants in the family' so to speak. Hopefully she wouldnt be like Rose...man she was a spitfire. But I didn't want to lose the personality in my love I just wanted her to except me being dominant that is the way it has been for generations in the Cullen and Masen family and it is not going to change now. But I'll be damned if she thinks that she can order me around like Alice did to Jasper in the beginning.

"You comin Eddie boy" came the lowd voice of my oldest brother Emmett

I guess I hadnt realize I had stopped walking. "Oh ya sorry Em I coming" I replied smoothly

"Hey Jasper you got the tickets right?"

"Yes Edward for the last time I have the tickets no need to worry." Jazz replied cleerly annoyed that I had stopped moving. He had been complaining about not being able to see Alice this whole trip I know Emmett missed Rose but at least he had the dignity not to wine like a freaking five year old.

"Oh shut it Jasper you will get to see your Alice soon enough." I said

"Dido. Eddie Boy is right your getting so fuckin annoying...damn your whipped" Emmett laughed

"You should not be talking Emmett your as whipped as I am if not more" Jasper said defending himself

"At least you guys get to see Alice and Rose I have to wait a few weeks before I can see Isabella" I said groaning

"Good point Eddie you just fuckin made my day I cant believe I forget that you have to wait weeks." Emmett stated

"Geez Man I feel for you...But think about it this way it will be well worth the wait" Jasper added showing his sensitive side

By then we had reached the Jeep and I was put in charge of driving sence the my dear old brothers wanted to catch a few Z's on the road. Once we were settled in I rested my head against the cold leather. My last thought was 'Man this is going to be one hell of a few weeks' before I floored the Jeep to the Airport.


	10. Chapter 10

VOTE ON MY NEW STORY POLL. I HAVE THE SUMMARIES UPDATED ONTO MY PROFILE.

**IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS, QUESTIONS, OR IDEAS PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME. THANKS **

I would like to also thanks my fantastic new beta _**Edward Addict**_ as well along with

KiraIsGoldilox for giving me a second opinion and helping me out

And these peeps for there nice long encouraging messages. p.s. If you are wondering why ur not on here its because I only took the peeps from the first few pages...sorry

Puglover770

Piccolover22

cinnyshy

team switzerland678

acwl

nails233

pookietn

doves1993

teambellaedward

babybaby15

sonyabrady1471

kjm42

LOVE IS A GIFT

IGOTEAMEDWARD

**Thanks expect a new chapter in the next few days depending on how many people review, give comments, ideas, and vote on my poll so make sure you do if you want to read!**

~Flynnstones


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

That take out Chinese food was definitely what I needed to feel at home. We were sitting around in Alice's room watching this movie called Twilight. Alice said that it was her favorite. I was in my favorite pajamas which consisted of a rolling stones t-shirt and plaid abercrombie pants.(picture on blog. Blog can be accessed through profile)

"Now its time for makeovers" Alice said exceedingly happy even at the ungodly hour of twelve

"Oh Alice give the poor girl a break for god sakes, the normal people in this room, I quote "Rosalie and Bella" Rose said using air quotations "Are actually tired. And anyways you are going to be doing enough of that makeover stuff tomorrow anyways."

"Come on I will make it short. How about just the hair." Alice said pleadingly

"Alice were going to bed. Her hair is going to get ruined. Duh. Calmin sense one-oh-one" Rosalie replied

"Rosalie I am taking a lot out of my normal makeover the least you could do is meet me halfway." Alice said now slightly angered that her tactics had not worked

"No way. It's her first night. Cut the poor girl some slack."

"Exactly that's why I want to make it memorable. Why do you think I had us take all those pictures earlier" Alice rebutted not giving up

"ALI----" While the two of them were arguing. I quietly got up from the warm furry beanbag chair and tiptoed out of the room. Rose noticed me and I gave her a wink. She had a little smirk on her face when Alice said something that must have pissed her off because she got up and lunged at her. Well I guess its time for me too leave...

I lazily walked through the extravagant hallways.

"Thank Goodness you got out of their huh?" I recognized the voice of Esme say

I turned on the cold marble floor and saw her leaning against the bedroom doorway

"Uh ya it was a little crazy in there.." I said suddenly shy while tracing the golden carpet covering the marble floor with my toes and biting my lip

"Oh dear Bella its alright I know those two can get a little heated sometimes. That's why its so great to have you here. You balance everything out. Come along I would like to show you something dear." She said sweetly

I followed her into her huge master bedroom and inwardly gasped a the room colored in dark navy blue with a contrast silver. The bedroom screamed rich in all ways possible. I thought my parents were well off, well these people must people must be millionaires at the least.

She showed me to a nice silver threaded colored armchair with a beautiful light green and blue stripes on it while she sat across from me on a carved wooden rocking chair.

"This is the chair that I nursed Edward in you know that?" Esme asked staring off looking like she was in a very different time and place.

"Um no I didn't no that." I said in an obvious tone

She then snapped back into reality "Oh heavens sorry I forgot that you wouldn't know that. Oh lord save me I am getting to old."

"No way Esme you don't look old at all. Heck I have times were I things. I mean were all human, bound to make mistakes and changes." I said hurriedly that beautiful woman was not old by all means she may have been forty two but she was outstandingly beautiful and wrinkle-less.

"Why thank you dearest Bella." She looked at me adoringly "But we will be having these meetings every night for three weeks until Edward comes home, although Jasper and Emmett will be arriving tomorrow afternoon. But please do not tell that to the girls, I don't know what kind of party they would plan. And my boys hate parties...well Jasper does he is more quiet but Emmett will be up for anything fun. Edward likes to talk to people who are educated and can carry I conversation about serious topics." She explained to me

"But why until Edward comes home. Not that I don't want to talk with you. But didn't you say that the other two boys will be coming home tomorrow." I asked confused

"I want you to trust me dear. I will tell you tomorrow, you are too tired right know to understand anything coherently. Plus I want to tell you that you will probably not like Carlisle after he explains to you some....information about your life current and future." she said now standing next to me looking into my confused bambie brown eyes. "Please trust me. I want you to remember that I did not want this for you. I wanted so much for you dear." She finished

"Alright Esme" I said with tears in my eyes I promised myself that if I needed to confide in someone that it would be her. And I would not lose sight of that, no matter what I felt.

"Let me walk you to you bedroom sweetheart."

"sure Esme." I felt as if though I couldn't say no. I felt as if though I told her no that she wouldn't be able to take it. I did it for her.

She helped me get under the covers and I felt like a five year old again. She then wished me happy dreams before turning around and walking towards the door.

But I swear I heard her say "Oh why? Why did he have to pick her." I could only ponder what she ment in those cryptic words.

If only I knew what would be coming

CHECK OUT MY BLOG FOR PICTURES AND VOTE ON MY POLL. ALSO DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND VOTE ON POLL OR YOU WONT BE GETTING A KNEW CHAPTER ANY TIME SOON


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 9

"I will see to it Edward." I heard a man in the other room call into what I suppose was a cellphone. "Yes Edward she is sleeping. And yes I will tell Esme to get her for the meeting."

'WHAT IS WITH ALL THE STRANGE PHONE CALLS LATELY?' I thought to myself

I fell of the warm satin and silk sheets with a huge muted thump onto the hard wooden floor. Followed by my load groan in pain. I was still in shock from falling of the bed so I didn't quite notice when a blonde haired man was suddenly kneeling beside me with a worried but amused expression on his face.

"Oh my dear child are you alright" said the clear profound voice "you took quite the fall of the high pedestal bed didn't you my dear" he said chuckling

It wasn't till the man helped me up that I got a good look at him. He had smooth silky looking blonde hair that was tamed but not jelled either. Striking navy blue eyes complemented the flawless face he was adorned with.

"Bella are you alright? I know of people who would be very angry if you were hurt. Very very angry." Voiced this man his voice laced with concern even though the last few words he seemed to be mumbling to himself.

'Snap out of it Swan! He asked you a question, by God pull yourself together it wasn't _that_ high of a fall'

But all I managed to stutter out of my mouth was a "Ho-w d-oo do y—ou know m-y nam-e."

He laughed lightly "I know a lot about you after all you are my knew daughter. I am Carlisle, Carlisle Ronald Cullen"

I leaned against the bed for support. I was thoroughly shocked to say the least he was Esme's husband. Though what could you expect they both were beautiful beyond anything I had ever seen I could only imagine what there children looked like.

"Oh" I replied dumbly

Esme chose then to walk into the room. She smiled when she saw Carlisle and glided over into his open arms they sweetly embraced each other with a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I thought you and the boys would be home this afternoon." Esme asked

"Yes but the trip took less time than planned also the boys were eager to get home to Rose and Alice." Carlisle replied informatively.

When Esme turned and saw me gripping the bed post and rubbing my back her happy smile soon turned worried.

"Oh Bella dear heart are you alright? Here me and Carlisle will leave you be to change into the clothes Alice left in your bathroom. Take a shower if you like. And then Alice will come upstairs to help you with your hair and makeup. Sound good hun?"

"Yes Esme that sounds perfect thank you"

Not a moment after a smile from the perfect couple standing in the doorway I was left alone in my room. I tiredly dragged my feet into the beautiful bathroom. I quickly stripped my clothes onto the espresso hardwood floor along with all my coherent thoughts and stepped into the warm waterfall streaming down onto the floor. After using the lavender scented bath products I begrudgingly stepped out from the shower and wrapped myself into cocoon of with my pink Victoria Secret towel.

As promised when I left the bathroom a set of clothes were waiting for me on my ready made bed. As I was a little nervous with looking at what Alice had picked out for me I went over to my underwear drawer and picked out my most comfortable bra and panties seeing as I would be shopping and tired all day I had to make it easier on myself. Once I slipped them on I walked over to the bed too look at my outfit

I had covered my eyes by that time. And on the count of three let my arms fall to the side. Wow Alice really had some style I thought to myself. An expensive one at that I said to myself as I saw the designer handbag and jacket placed on the bed (clothing is on blog). She had picked out a soft Grey jacket with yellow silk on the inside. A white spaghetti strap tank top to were under that jacket. Medium blue jeans that were cuffed on the bottom with a thin gold belt around the jeans. A light blue handbag was layed next to the onsomble with a clunk of bracelets. Tan colored velvet fabric zip up high heels were paired with light purple socks.

I eagerly changed into the outfit while my hair was drying. As I was just about to walk out my door a tiny little knock alerted me someone was there. I opened it and saw Alice there with a big smile on her face it was then that I got a good look at her outfit. Damn she had style I thought as I took in her old but still sexy light blue jeans and sleeveless flowy black blouse with a single pearl necklace on. Her silky dark dark brown hair was strait but brushed slightly outwards along with her bangs so you could see her face which was adorned with light natural make up and a light amount of clear lip gloss.

"Hey Bellarina you look great but can I help you with your hair and makeup" She asked eagerly.

"How could I say no to that face." I replied happily

"Great now go into your closet's vanity and have a seat. I cant wait to get started I have a feeling we are going to be the best of friends Bella." She rambled

In no time at all she had applied light natural makeup to my face. My hair was now hanging straightly down my back and with the ends curling inward. I looked honestly really beautiful.

"Wow Bella you look gorgeous. You are going to need some beauty essentials though and we can easily pick those up at the mall today after we introduce you too Emmett and Jasper and eat breakfast."

"Whoa whoa whoa slow down there pixie what do you mean meet Emmett and Jasper?"

"Oh ya silly you have to meet my husband Jazz and Emmett."

"Your HUSBAND? I thought you two were siblings." I asked extremely confused I mean shes seventeen is that even legal. I thought horrifyingly to myself.

"Oh ya I forgot you didn't know about that. I can see I have said too much don't worry. Esme will explain everything to you later Bellarina." She said in a happy go with the flow carefree tone in her voice

"But right now Rose is stuck down there with all those boys we need to go rescue her from all the testosterone down stairs." Alice explained as she flung me out of the chair and through the marble floored hallways adorned with french windows and expensive curtains. For such a small little thing she was very very strong. She was weaving her way through the hallways and all you could hear was the clips and clacks of our high heels on the cold floors.

As we got closer down the stairs we started to hear men laughing and joking around while a voice I recognized as Rose and Esme were scolding them for eating with their mouths open.

Alice abruptly halted a few feet away from the stairs and caught me before I could collide into her.

"Now the boys are very nice. We don't eat until they are finished though and we serve them when they ask for something. Don't comment on why we cant sit until they are finished. Other than that you will be fine. You look beautiful and are sure to knock um dead." Alice quickly explained as she picked imaginary lint of my clothing ran her hands through my hair.

"How do I look?" She said dusting herself off

"Honestly Alice you look absolutely die hard gorgeous this Jadsperk person is lucky to have you." I told her honestly

" It's Jasper and Thank you Bella I could say the same thing about you although it would be with Eddie." She replied with a Colgate smile on her dainty little face. I didn't miss the little remark about 'Eddie' but I filed it away for later.

She placed her hand in mine and walked with me down the extravagant staircase that led strait into the kitchen

"Good morning Bella, I hope you slept well" Rose told me genuinely she was dressed also very nicely in a bright yellow cashmere hoodie with the sleeves pushed up her blonde locks were pulled into a low ponytail with her long bangs falling out hanging by her chin. She also had a chocolate brown velvet hat that rested cleanly on her head. (outfit on blog p.s. I picked the official Bella she is now on my blog as well)I noticed she had an identical necklace to Alice but Rose's was gold. That was far as I looked before a load booming voice that made me jump slightly rang in my ears

"Hi! You must be Isabella. I m Emmett. Have some breakfast with us. Me, Jasper, and Dad just finished eating and you are so skinny. Put on some weight girl, like the rest of us I feel like a fatty over hear and I have muscles." Emmett when I turned to look at him I was stunned I thought he would be some fatty by the way he spoke of himself. I was shocked to see he was built like a body builder with arms that were bigger than my thighs. I would have been scared silly if it hadn't been for his dimply smile. I noticed his eyes were the same sparkling navy blue shade as Carlisle's eyes. He had his mothers dark brown curly hair that was cut short.

He got up from his chair and walked or more like stomped over to me and encased me in his strong arms. "Its so great to have you in the family Bells you balance everything out wonderfully" Emmett said as he hugged me tighter. I swear I heard something crack.

'God I need to drink more milk.' I thought sarcastic

"Emmett for God sakes put her down and let me introduce myself. I swear I heard something crack."

Said an unfamiliar soothingly calm voice

"Oops sorry, baby sis didn't mean to hurt you there" Emmett said as he gently put me down onto the floor.

Alice hurriedly ran over to me and smoothed out my clothes while scolding Emmett "By god Em give it a rest you are going to kill her she isn't exactly strong enough to take on your body builder physique."

"Are you OK Bella?" Rose asked concerned "Would you like and icepack for your wrist"

"Um ya actually that would be nice." I told her shyly

Rose gave me a warm smile before walking towards Emmett her light Ice blue eyes glaring and him. She grabbed his ear and started lecturing him about his strength before disappearing into the pantry which had a door to access the walk in freezer. Behind the chuckling of the rest of the Cullens you could here Emmett's constant "OW OW OW OW" And an occasional "Damn babe you've got a strong grip" which was followed by an even louder "ow"

When all the laughter and chuckling died down the calming voice spoke yet again

"Hey darling. I'm Jasper. And I take it from the little escapade that just went on here that you must be Bella." Jasper's hair was a slightly darker blonde than his fathers but he still carried the same navy blue eyes as his brother. He had his mother's aura of calmness surrounding him. I could see why Alice and him fit they were like yin and yang both working together in harmony.

"Its nice to meet you Jasper" I replied with a happy smile on my face

The room settled into an easy conversation about various topics. After my lovely breakfast of bacon and waffles. Alice suggested that we be on our way because we needed to get home early beacuese there was someone I needed to meet.

We shopped for hours buying bags and bags of clothes. I couldn't believe the money that they were spending on me but Alice assured me that this was normal and Rose helped me with some breathing techniques.

Seven hours later I sat in the food court with Rose drinking Juice it Up she ordered a Banana Smoothie while I opted for a Raspberry Craze it has been my favorite ever since I was a little girl.

Alice had wondered of into Victoria Secret saying that she had to pick up a few things as a favor for someone Rose stayed with me staying that she already had way too much from that store anyway. I blushed furiously at her comment. Rose was getting very excited about going home saying that she was also very anxious for the surprise even though she knew what it was.

~Coming home from shopping~

"Member Bella we told you not to judge once you see what the surprise is. We didn't have a say in it but we are happy that it has graced our lives and now that we have it we wouldn't have it any other way." Rose said to me in a mother like manner

"Okay, I promise whatever it is I will stand by you guys and not judge you and try to except them. Whatever 'it' is. It has been very hard for me sense the accident, and I am happy to have some friends to confide in and have fun with again." I told them honestly. "But I'm not going to lie I'm scared shitless about this damn surprise"

"Oh Bella it is not bad. Gosh" Alice said giggling

'Bad enough for them to give you a pep talk before you see the surprise.' I thought to myself

As we stepped into the house we were instantly greeted with a chorus of "Mommy" and "Momma"

I was shocked to say the least. What is a kid doing in this house? A young kid? Young children? What are young children doing in this house?

Rose and Alice smiled down happily.

It was then that I saw the kids running around happily there was a beautiful little girl around the age of four maybe five. She had medium length blonde waves framing her angelic face. She had the Cullen trademark with her navy blue eyes and graceful features. But what stunned me is that she was helping a little boy get across the room over to where we were standing. The little boy had ringlets of blonde curls that covered his forehead leading down to his sparkling hazel eyes. I was so entranced by the two children walking over to us that I didn't notice the slightly older little boy running over to me, until he slammed his little body into me knocking me over. 'Kind of like a little Emmett.' I thought to myself. This little boy had the familiar blue eyes, and a mass of short cut curls in a odd bronze brown color.

"Hi, I'm Harvey" said the little boy with such enthusiasm that I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Hello, Harvey my name is Bella. It's nice to meet you."

"Bella, I like you." The boy said in such a serious tone. I couldn't help but giggle at how cute he sounded.

"I like you to, Harvey" I responded unable to break this small boys little heart.

"Come on Bells, lets go up to my room so I can show my of my toy tools. Daddy says I will be a good carpenter when I grow up. Whatever that is supposed to mean..." Harvey trailed off the way little kids do mumbling to themselves.

That's when Esme butted in " Rose, Alice why don't you take the kids upstairs and I will talk to Bella here."

Alice picked up the little blonde boy and scurried up the stone steps toward what I suppose was the kid's rooms. Rosalie came over and picked up Harvey giving him an Eskimo kiss, then went over to the little girl and gently grasped her hand and lead them to the stairs, Harvey squealing to be let down so he could run up the steps. But the little girl was reverent and calm and walked closely next to Rose. God they looked so much alike. In figure and personality.

'Holy Shit' I thought to myself finally putting everything into place.

"Bella follow me" Esme spoke softly as she led me down hallways until she stopped at a door and took out a key and unlocked it. She led me inside before closing the door and locking it.

"Bella darling. I understand this might be a shock to you."

I didn't answer I just turned and walked toward the couch plopping onto it. Esme followed me silently and sat on the chair across from me.

"I understand you are confused. I-I" she stuttered

"You what?" I nearly shouted "You are going to try to break it to me that I have been brought here to marry your son and become a baby maker!" I said becoming louder and louder as I spoke, till I was screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Bella!" Esme said harshly "Sit yourself down this minute." I quickly obeyed her and sat down still furious "Bella. I understand where you are coming from but you are not the only one who has been through this Rose, Alice, my nieces, and even myself have been put through this same situation. And I have worked hard over the years to make it as good as I can for everyone here. This is the way the Cullen family has operated for years. And I will be damned if you cause Carlisle to become angry again. It has taken many years for me to get him to realize that I will not run away from him. This is just the way the men in this family choose their wives. And they are dominant in the relationship and are the head of the family and make the decisions for all of us. You will be punished if you question their authority, I myself is still punished from time to time, but it is better than before Bella when the kids where little and I will not have Harvey and Raymond be raised the way their fathers and grandfathers were. I am trying to break the cycle here Bella. And you will not mess it up. I care for you Bella, I have known you for less than a week but I care deeply for you. I have a feeling you will bring great changes to the family, for the better." Esme explained finishing softly.

By now tears were streaming down my cheeks, and my eyes burned from crying. I could barely see Esme walk over to me and sit down on the couch hugging me firmly. And I couldn't help hug her back, it was the first time since my parents died that I had been hugged for a motherly figure.

She lifted me still consoling my shaking frame, and silently led me to the stairs and walked my to my room. She opened my bedroom door and sat me one my bed. She then disappeared into my closet and came back with a pair of plaid pajamas. She helped me change into them. And took a silver hair brush from my nightstand that was engraved with a sapphire in the center and two more at each end.

She slowly ran it through my hair with calming soothing strokes.

"You know Bella one of the simplest pleasures in life is having ones hair brushed"

Esme spoke softly before tucking me in silently and placing the brush back onto the nightstand. As she was about to leave she turned and spoke "Goodnight Bella. Dream happy dreams. For they may always be the place you turn to for refuge."

That was the last I heard before I sunk into oblivion.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 10 of your new home

disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

Author note: Listen I am really sorry about not updating. And I know that you hear this all the time but you have to realize real life got in the way not to mention the fact that my computer broke and my friend offered to let me us hers and I just didn't feel comfortable writing on her computer plus I didn't have any of my files with me. If you guys could recommend a day which you would like me update during the week I will take it into consideration don't forget to review, vote on my poll, and check out my blog for this story. See you at the bottom.

I lay in my bed curious as to what the soft knock on my window was. I stilled for a moment scared and nervous as to what could have harbored the knock upon the window this late at night. My mind finally came to the conclusion to go check it out. I mean how bad could it really be.

I slowly pushed the thick layers of bed spread from my body and lowered my fragile feet onto the cold honey wood floors. My purple swear pants brushed the floor as I hesitantly walked toward the window wondering who was there. I opened the french windows immediately assaulted by the silky curtains flowing into my room by the airy night. My hands flew up to my shoulders were only a matching purple tank top covered my torso.

I then stood again puzzled as to why I had decided to investigate. It seemed that the chilly fresh air had awakened my senses. I puzzled this as I sat in the light blue cushioned chair with a gray throw blanket on it.

Curiosity soon got the best of me as I rose off the warm comfy armchair. I slowly inched toward the window. As I peered out the window I saw what looked to be a tan skin tone. Thinking my mind was playing tricks on my I rubbed my eyes until I heard the voice I never thought I would hear again call out to me in a loud whisper. "Bellarina stop staring at me like you have seen God and come down here!"

I couldn't help the ever growing smile on my face as I recognized my best friend Jacob. "Okay I will be right down." I shouted back to him. I quickly skipped into my closet and picked out a hoodie and some vans. I threw on the black and green Roxy hoodie along with the very cute (very expensive) light blue Hawaiian flowered van slip ons.

I then threw my hair up into a ponytail with my blue and black poke-a-dot scrunchie. Luckily there was a strong ladder originally used to guide the flowers to grow upward. But now it would be used as an accessory to my escape.

As I carefully sat on my window still and started to climb down. My mind clouded with fear as I lost my footing for a second. My now sweaty palms hanging on for dear life as my feet frantically swung around at there own accord to regain balance. I noticed Jake run towards the ladder out of the corner of my eye.

'It isn't that far of a drop I recited over and over in my head as I tried to convince myself.

"Its okay Bella I am right under you. Just let go I will catch you." Jake said trying to coax me

'You can do this Bella you can do this' I recited as I let myself drop.

I let out a horrifying scream as I dropped and landed in Jake's arms. The impact was so harsh that it sent us both to the ground. I let out another scream that was muffled my Jacob's hand as he grunted in pain.

"Bella are you trying to wake up the whole estate. Goodness now we don't have much time." Jake whispered as he handed me a small blue box covered in sea shells.

"Oh My Gosh Jake this is the box we made at the beach last summer while my parents went to Cancun , isn't it?" I said in aah of what he had done I had thought we lost it.

He laughed halfheartedly "Yes Bella this is the one. Now I want you to put it in the pocket of your hoodie and open it only when you are alone"

I did as he asked and not a moment later did we hear the commotion of people running all over the house in panic as the lights flew on.

Jake had us both up in a second.

"I love you Bella stay safe. Butterfly." He said as he gave me a big hug and sprinted toward his motorcycle

I watched as he got on and started to drove down the long pathway toward the gated that led to freedom

"Butterfly" I whispered to his retreating form.

Just then Emmett and Jasper came running out of the house with guns in there hands followed by an infuriated Carlisle. His navy blue eyes illuminated in anger.

"JASPER! Go run out and shoot that dog out of our property or I will get rid of him for good!" Carlisle barked out.

"NO!" I screamed out at Jasper as he ran along and started shooting down the long pathway. I jumped at the sound of a gunshot followed by the acceleration of Jake's motorcycle engine. I started to move towards Jasper screaming and crying at him to stop. Suddenly I was then flung back into a hard chest that could only belong to Emmett. He then picked me up bridal style and started walking back towards the house.

I was kicking and screaming loudly scared as to were he was going. I looked around his shoulder only to see Jasper still shooting and cursing at Jacob. I squirmed and started to kick Emmett. Desperately trying to free myself from his steel grip.

"Bella calm down." Emmett scolded as he would a child as he threw me over his back caveman style.

By the time he had walked over to Carlisle I was hysterical. Fresh tears poured down my cheeks onto Emmett's black polo Ralph Lauren t shirt. 'God Bella you are spending way to much time with Alice.' I thought snidely to myself

"Emmett. Take Isabella up stairs let Esme clean her up and have the girls drop her off by my office."

Carlisle calm voice was terrifying in this situation. I began to squirm once again in Emmett's arms.

Emmett noticing my fear hesitated. "Now Emmett!"

Emmett reluctantly fixed his hold on me pulling me back into a bridal style position and continued on carrying me through the larger than life doors into the house. My emotions were all over the place. 'God dammit Bella why did you have to be so incredibly stupid. Ugh You couldn't have just stayed in the house like a good little girl and resist temptation no you had to go and ruin everything' I mentally scolded myself.

Emmett didn't falter or stop until we reached what was supposedly a bathroom. He then very carefully set me down unto the floor. "It going to be okay Bella" He said as he pulled me in for a gentle hug "Its going to be okay." With one last kind glance he left me and disappeared down the seemingly never ending hallway.

My mind was clouded with emotions as Rose, Alice, and Esme ushered me into the bathroom. The warm water did wonders for my muscles but absolutely nothing for my nerves. All I could think about was the predicament I was in.

After being bathed and placed into some comfy pajamas by Esme. I was hugged mercilessly by Alice and Rose, and directed to sit in the waiting room that connected to Carlisle's study.

I closed my eyes and let my head fall back against the wall. The soft Persian carpet below my floor gave me comfort though the lack of the back on the chair wasn't allowing me to forget why I was here, and what I was here for. Though I was brought out of my thoughts by a harsh voice calling me through the carved mahogany double doors. "Isabella"


End file.
